


we'll bring you home

by doctorkilljoy



Series: Bring You More Series [5]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Kid Fic, M/M, Not Beta Read, Threesome - M/M/M, but it's probably gonna be the last, not sure how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: It's been five years since Gabe started his relationship with Ray and Patrick, and not much has changed. When a new chapter is about to start in Ray and Patrick's lives, Gabe wants to know where that will leave him.





	we'll bring you home

**Author's Note:**

> So I probably should have posted this a while back. I thought I could add one more scene to it, I was incorrect. This is likely going to be the last in this series. I may take the threesome up again, but not at this time. This fic takes place in July of 2016 so there's been quite a time jump.
> 
> The title is from _Nights of Future Past_ by Julien-K. Figured it was fitting since the first fic's title is from the same song.

Gabe was glad to be home. It had been a long trip, and while productive, it had dragged on him. His mind had been elsewhere, and he hadn't wanted to go in the first place. But he was a businessman now, and there were some things he couldn't get out of. 

Sometimes, he wondered what the hell he'd been thinking. Sure, he was good at introducing new talent to the right people. He was great at it, and had been doing it for years. But he also missed making music. It wasn't possible anymore with Cobra, everyone had gone their separate ways. Occasionally he toyed with the idea of a Midtown reunion, but that wasn't possible either. 

He was getting more melancholy lately, and he knew exactly why. It wasn't just that he missed the music. There was something else missing in his life too. And as he let himself into his empty house, it wasn't a hard guess as to what that something was. 

The cleaning crew had come and gone, and his assistant had made sure his fridge was stocked with fresh food. And it was nice, but there was no one to welcome him home. He'd considered getting a dog, but it was a poor substitute for what he really wanted. 

Gabe had been with Ray and Patrick for nearly five years now. Sometimes it boggled his mind how long it had been, but they'd been busy years. Fall Out Boy returning from hiatus, My Chemical Romance breaking up, and of course the release of Cobra’s last record and eventual disbandment. It wasn't surprising that the relationship hadn't evolved.

But now, Gabe thought maybe it was time. He loved Patrick, and he loved Ray. He knew they loved him, and they expressed it through actions though not words. Things were settling down for all three of them, and Gabe wanted to move to the next step. Normally confident in such things, he wasn't sure how to approach them about it. 

He'd toyed with the idea of showing up at their house with a banner that said, “Please marry me”, but Victoria had talked him out of it. 

Gabe put his bags away, then flopped on his bed. He took his phone out and called their house. 

Ray answered after three rings. “Hello?”

“So New York is still exhausting if you were wondering.”

He laughed. “Wouldn't expect otherwise. How're you doing?”

“Just got home. Kinda tired but also pretty bored. You?”

“Putting the finishing touches on this section. Finally got the strings where I want them,” Ray replied, and Gabe could hear the smile in his voice. 

“Good to hear. Is Patrick home?” 

“No, but he’ll be back later. Last minute crisis with some of the merch for the UK tour.”

Gabe smiled a bit. “Mind if I come over later? I'd love to see you both.”

“Shouldn’t be a problem. You wanna come over for dinner?” 

“What are you having?”

“You if you show up.”

Gabe laughed. “All right, I’ll be there.”

“Great. Be by around seven.”

“Got it, boss. See you then.”

“Later.”

Gabe was still laughing when he hung up. 

* * *

 

When Gabe had disconnected, Ray had automatically called Patrick. 

“Gabe's back in town,” Ray told him. 

“Really? I thought he wasn't back until Wednesday.” 

“It is Wednesday.” 

Patrick was quiet, then muttered, “Shit.” 

“Yeah.” 

Patrick sighed. "So do we tell him?" 

"We should." They agreed to this, but that didn't mean that they were eager for it. 

"All right. I'll pick up something for dinner, we can tell him then," said Patrick. 

"Right. I'll see you tonight." 

"Love you." 

"Love you too." 

And he hung up. Ray sighed and leaned back in his chair. He knew this was at the very least going to mean a fight with Gabe. Neither of them wanted it. But it wouldn't be good to just leave him out. Their lives were going to change, and hopefully, Gabe would want to be a part of it. 

Ray clicked over to the photo cache on his computer and smiled when he looked at the picture. He looked at it nearly a hundred times a day and grew more excited each time. 

Gabe would understand, he'd have to once he saw the picture.

* * *

 

Patrick was nervous, and Ray smiled at him, kissing his cheek. “It’s going to be all right, Patrick.” 

“Sure it will,” Patrick replied sarcastically. 

“It will be.” 

“I still don’t think--” But he stopped when he heard the door open. Gabe appeared, leaning against the doorway and grinning at the other two. 

“Long time no see! Miss me?” Gabe teased, and Ray laughed. 

He walked over and kissed Gabe softly, and moved away so Patrick could do the same. 

“Of course we missed you,” Ray said and gestured. “C’mon, sit, we’re starving.” 

“We’re eating in the dining room?” Gabe asked, raising an eyebrow. “We never eat in here.”

Patrick smiled, and it looked strained. “We did miss you a lot.” 

Gabe frowned but sat down at the table with them. He wasn’t fooled, Ray could tell. 

Things were tense as they ate, and Gabe asked, "Is something wrong?" 

Ray looked at Patrick and took his hand. "We have something we'd like to talk to you about." 

Gabe put down his fork, looking at the other two. Ray could see he was tense, preparing himself for bad news. Ray wondered why, as they rarely if ever had bad news for Gabe. 

"Things have started to settle more," Ray said. "And Patrick and I have been talking." 

"We're looking to adopt a child," Patrick finished. 

Gabe stared at them for a moment, apparently caught between shock and hurt. He was speechless, which for Gabe was a very rare thing. 

"We wanted to tell you ourselves so that we could talk this through," Ray said to him. 

Gabe shook his head, saying, "Talk what through? That you're dumping me?" 

"No! No, we're not dumping you," Patrick insisted. "But we don't know what kind of role you'd play in our child's life, and we wanted to speak with you and see what you wanted." 

"Your child, right. It can't be mine too," Gabe said, his tone bitter. 

"You see--" Ray started, but Gabe cut him off. 

"You figured you'd tell me all about how this is such a big step for your lives, how you really need to settle down, start a new chapter and all that bullshit and it's just gonna end with me getting dumped," said Gabe, his voice low. Ray had never heard him talk like that before. 

He got up and knelt by Gabe's chair, saying, "I swear, it's not anything like that." 

Gabe stared at him, and Ray could see the fear in his eyes. "What am I supposed to think, Ray?" He glanced at Patrick. "You two... I love you both. But what's this mean for me? Are we gonna get a house together? Raise the kid together? Or maybe you just want me around as your nanny."

Patrick jumped to his feet, angry. "That's not true!"

"Well, it's not like you've asked me to move in with you, or share your lives!" Gabe shot back, standing as well. "What am I to you two?! Do you--" Gabe swallowed, and looked at Ray and Patrick again. "Do you love me?" 

Ray wanted to say it, he'd never said it to Gabe before. He must have said it to Patrick thousands of times. But in that moment, he couldn't. And he looked at Patrick for help. But Patrick was looking at Gabe, and he said, "Gabe, it's not about that. We want to have a family." 

Ray got to his feet as well. "That's right." 

"I'm not family," Gabe said, voice harsh. Ray could see he was trying to hold back tears. 

"You--"

"NO!" Gabe shouted. "I'm not family to you! I don't know WHAT I am to you! Right now it looks like I'm some rando you fuck when you get bored with each other!  I... Fuck this, I need to get out of here." And he stalked past Ray and out of the dining room. 

"Gabe, wait," Patrick said, but Ray stopped him. 

"Let him go," Ray said. He heard the front door slam, and he winced. 

Patrick sighed, and pulled Ray into a hug. "That didn't go so well." 

"No, it didn't," Ray replied and kissed Patrick's hair. "We'll let him cool down, then we'll try to talk to him again." 

Patrick scoffed. "There's a reason he's best friends with Pete. We're not gonna get another chance." He was tearing up. "We've ruined it." 

"No we didn't," Ray insisted. "We'll try again, and hopefully he'll listen to us next time, and he'll understand." 

* * *

 

Gabe couldn't think of anywhere else to go. And he knew that this would only lead to more fighting. But still, he went to Pete’s. Thankfully, Pete was home, and when he answered the door he looked up at Gabe and said, “You look like hell.”

Gabe had been crying in the car, but he wasn't going to admit that to Pete. “I need to talk to you.”

“Yeah man, come in.” Pete stepped aside and closed the door behind Gabe. “You want a beer or something?”

“Wouldn't happen to have anything stronger would you?” Gabe asked. It probably wasn't a good time to be drinking, but he didn't care. 

“I got just the thing,” Pete promised. Gabe followed him into the house proper.

“Where's Meg and the Petelets?” Gabe asked. 

“Meagan’s out with some friends. Bronx is with Ashlee and Saint’s asleep,” Pete replied. He disappeared into the kitchen, then returned with a bottle of tequila and a couple of shot glasses. 

They sat on the couch, and Gabe didn't bother with the shot glass. When Pete passed him the bottle he drank straight from it. It burned like hell, but he didn't care. He was hurting so much already. 

“Bad day?” Pete asked, taking the bottle back. 

“Ray and Patrick are adopting,” Gabe said and rubbed his face. When he looked at Pete, Gabe saw he wasn't surprised. “You knew?”

“I knew that Patrick was thinking about it,” Pete told him. He poured out a shot of the tequila and added, “He mentioned it a couple months ago.” Then he downed the shot.

Gabe nodded, finding it hard to swallow past the lump in his throat. “I guess that’s that then. Fun while it lasted and all that shit.” He grabbed the bottle back and took another drink. 

“Wait, what? Hey gimme that,” Pete said, taking the bottle away again. This time he placed it out of Gabe’s reach. “What the hell’s going on Gabe?”

“They're fucking adopting, Pete,” said Gabe. “They're going for that modern family bullshit. What am I gonna do?” 

“Asking the wrong person, man,” Pete pointed out. “You'd have to ask them.”

Gabe snorted and flopped back on the couch. “Yeah, they wanted to talk tonight about becoming a family. The only problem is that doesn't include me.”

“What makes you so sure?” Pete asked. 

“Do you see a fucking ring on this finger?” Gabe asked, holding up his left hand. “They haven't asked me to move in with them either, in case you didn't notice.”

“I noticed, but I thought you were happy with this whole…” Pete made a circular gesture, unable to say it. “Thing.”

“I was,” Gabe admitted. “But now they're talking about adopting a kid, settling down. Where's that gonna leave me? Fucking nowhere is where. They've had their fun with me now they're gonna be grown-ups and I'm gonna fuck off. Five years down the fucking drain.”

He could feel tears stinging his eyes again, and Gabe leaned forward, his head in his hands. He heard Pete move, then felt arms around him. “It's gonna be okay.”

“Bullshit,” Gabe replied but didn't push Pete away. “They couldn't say it.”

“Say what?”

“That they loved me. I thought they did. But I asked them tonight if they did. Patrick tried to change the subject and Ray… He just sat there.”

Pete squeezed Gabe, then said, “I'm sorry. Look why don't you crash here tonight? Things will look better in the morning.” 

“No they won't,” said Gabe, but he sighed. “Gimme the bottle back and I’ll stay.”

Pete snorted. “Okay. But take it easy. That's the good tequila and you're drinking it like it’s 5 dollar discount shit from the grocery store.”

“I don't know if anyone's ever told you, but that's how you're supposed to drink tequila. Even if it is the good shit,” Gabe snarked, and Pete laughed. 

* * *

 

Patrick was worried. Gabe wasn't answering his phone, and when Patrick had gone over to his house, there was no answer. While Gabe had a key to their place, Patrick realized too late that neither he nor Ray had a key to Gabe’s. That was when Patrick decided to try Pete’s house. 

He saw Gabe’s car outside, and his heart leaped. But when he went to the door, Pete answered. He shook his head and said, “Gabe’s not here, Trick.”

“His car--”

“He was too hungover to drive, he took a cab to parts unknown,” Pete replied. 

“Oh.” Patrick’s heart sank. “Uh… Can I come in?”

“Yeah.” 

Patrick followed Pete into the house, and he asked, “How is he?”

“Heartbroken,” Pete replied, and he sounded pissed. They'd fought enough for Patrick to know that tone. 

“We didn't want to upset him,” Patrick said and sat down in the living room. 

“You're a little too late for that,” Pete admonished and sat across from Patrick. “He loves you guys, you know that right?”

“Of course.”

“Do you love him?”

Patrick stalled. He thought about Gabe. Sweet, silly, goofy Gabe. But there were other aspects to his personality. He was smart, well informed about current events and politics, passionate about his causes and projects. A loyal friend. A supportive boyfriend. Someone who'd been there for Patrick even before they'd started sleeping together. Patrick did love him, and he said, “Yeah.”

Pete rolled his eyes. “You hesitated.”

“I don't know that I love him like he wants to be loved,” Patrick admitted. “I've been with Ray for years.” 

“You've been with Gabe for years, too. Half a decade,” Pete pointed out. 

“I don't know what to do here!” Said Patrick. 

“So you want the whole suburban routine right? Nice house, you and Ray living together with a kid.”

“Yeah, but I don't wanna lose Gabe in the process!” Patrick insisted. “It… When he ran out last night, I didn't know what to do. It's why I wanted to talk to him this morning. Try to explain things.”

Pete shook his head. “You know, I looked into polyamory when Gabe first told me about joining you two.”

Patrick frowned. “Why?”

“Because you're my best friends and I want you both to be happy. Ray too kinda but I was more worried about Gabe.” Pete shrugged. “I figured if this did blow up in your faces he'd be the one I'd have to scrape off the floor.”

“Hey! We--”

Pete cut him off. “I know you guys would never hurt him intentionally. But you and Ray have been together a long time. And I don't know that you ever gave Gabe a fair shake.”

“We asked him to date us,” Patrick said, and it sounded lame even to his ears.

“And I asked Meagan to date me. But you’ll notice she's living with me now, we have a kid. Did you ever take Gabe seriously as a partner?”

Patrick had to think about that. Things had been crazy busy for the past few years. But Patrick knew the answer, and it made him feel like shit. He shook his head. “I don't think so.”

“That's why he's so fucking hurt,” Pete said. “That's a long time to go without a commitment. I know you guys can't legally marry him. I know he knows that too. But you either need to bring him into the relationship entirely or let him go. Otherwise, you're gonna kill him.”

Patrick sighed, pulling on the brim of his hat. “We already screwed this up.”

“What were you thinking when you decided to tell him about the adoption?” Pete asked. He didn't sound angry anymore, but he had his game face on. Patrick knew he wasn't out of the woods yet. 

“Honestly?” Patrick asked, and Pete nodded. “I thought he'd be freaked out. Gabe’s never said anything about wanting kids. But Ray said we had to tell him and see if he wanted a role in our child’s life, and I was hoping he did.”

Pete shook his head. “Have you guys ever talked with Gabe about wanting kids?”

“No.”

“Did you ever ask him what he wanted in the future as far as a family goes?”

Patrick could feel he was blushing from shame. “No.”

Pete got up and started to pace the living room. “You know, I know you're emotionally constipated. But this is some bullshit, Trick. Why didn't you ask him?”

“I was afraid to,” Patrick admitted. “What we have with Gabe it’s…. Well, it was uncomplicated. We’d always meant to talk more with him but never sat down and did it.”

Pete shook his head. “I think you need to go home. Go home and talk to Ray, and decide if you're really gonna give Gabe a chance.”

“I--”

Pete held up a hand. “Let me rephrase. Go home and do that, because I can't look at you right now. And I'm done talking. You two fucked this up, so go home and fix it.”

Patrick was surprised at that, but he did. He got up and left without another word. As he drove away, Patrick had the worst urge to cry. But he scolded himself. He had no right to cry; Pete was right. They hadn't been fair to Gabe, and now they were paying the price. 

* * *

 

Ray had spent the morning talking with lawyers. It didn't put him in a great mood when he returned home. His mood declined further when he saw Patrick’s car was gone. Ray had tried texting Gabe a few times, but with no success. Ray was content to give Gabe some time, and let him come back on his own terms. Patrick, however, wasn't. 

He let himself in and was surprised to see Gabe sitting on the couch in the living room. He was still in the clothes he wore the previous night, and he looked like he'd slept on a sewer grate. 

“Gabe! Are you all right?” Ray asked, dropping his bag by the door. 

Gabe raised an eyebrow at Ray, and asked, “What's with the suit? And… Did you tie your hair back?”

Ray reached up and pulled the tie out of his hair, saying, “There was a meeting.”

“For what?”

Ray sighed, thinking this might start a fight, but he didn't want to lie to Gabe. “Regarding the adoption.”

Gabe snorted. “Of course. Guess you’re gonna wanna try to fit into white suburban American now. I'm surprised you didn't just cut your hair.”

“You know I hate having short hair,” Ray replied. He chose to ignore the insult. He sat next to Gabe on the couch and asked, “Really, are you okay?”

“Sure, now you care how I feel,” Gabe said and scooted away from Ray. But he didn't get up, and Ray considered that progress. 

“I always care how you feel,” Ray said to him. “I'm sorry about last night. I know we could have found a better way to approach you about this.”

Gabe looked ready to argue, but instead, he took a deep breath, clearly trying to calm himself. “I freaked out pretty bad. But this came out of nowhere. And it's pretty fucking bad if I’m supposed to be your boyfriend and this is the first time I'm hearing about a kid.”

“You're right. We should have said something sooner.”

Gabe scoffed. “I fucking hate this. You're the worst person to argue with.”

“I don't like fighting with people,” Ray said to him. “Look, about last night, I'm sorry I couldn't say it when you asked. I've never said that to you before, and I didn't want the first time to be in the middle of all that.”

“You're not saying it now,” Gabe pointed out. 

“You're still angry, and saying it won't change that you're pissed at me and Patrick.”

Gabe was about to say more, but the front door opened and Patrick came in, saying, “Ray we've gotta talk.” He paused when he saw Gabe. 

“Talk about me?” Gabe asked. 

Patrick didn't respond with words. Instead, he rushed over and hugged Gabe. Gabe didn't look happy, but he wasn't pushing Patrick away. 

"I'm so glad to see you," Patrick told him. 

"Yeah yeah, everyone's so fucking happy to see me," Gabe muttered. He patted Patrick's back, and Patrick pulled away to sit between him and Ray. 

"I talked to Pete. He said we've been assholes towards you." 

"Yeah well you have been," Gabe replied, rolling his eyes. 

"He said we never gave you a chance to be an equal partner in this," Patrick gestured to Gabe, himself, then Ray. "And he's right." 

Ray was surprised to hear Patrick say that, but when he did, he knew it was true. And if they were going to expand their family, they needed to include Gabe. He asked Gabe, "What do you want?" 

Gabe sighed and leaned back against the couch. "From you two or in general?" 

"Both." 

Gabe looked at them for a moment, and then he said, "I want you two. I want a life with you. Not just coming over sometimes, not staying the night, an actual legit life. And if you're adopting a kid, it's gotta be my kid too." 

"He's a little boy," Ray said. He left the room and came back with a photo, which he handed to Gabe. In the picture, a small, dark-haired boy was holding a basketball and grinning at the camera. "His name is Sawyer, he's six years old and loves dinosaurs and playing in the dirt."

Gabe smiled at that, saying, "He's a cute kid." 

"We've been to visit him several times," Ray said. "We're going to buy a bigger place, one that has a better yard. Also, that's close to a good school." 

Patrick squeezed Gabe's free hand. "I know that living as a trio isn't normal, but... He's already excited about getting two dads. He'll be over the moon when he finds out he's getting three." 

"How are we gonna work that?" Gabe asked. "I don't think they'll let you adopt him if you tell them the truth." 

Ray shrugged. "I'm not sure, but we could probably think of something."

"And this house... I mean, there'd be room for four people right?" 

"Absolutely," Ray assured him. "You don't have to decide anything now, but if you still want it, we'd love you to move in with us." 

Patrick nodded his agreement. "And if you're moving in, you should go house hunting with us. Make sure that it's a good fit for you, too." 

"When do I meet the kid?" Gabe asked. 

Ray smiled. "We have a visit scheduled with him soon. I can ask his social worker if it's all right for you to come along."

"Hopefully we've got a reasonable story cooked up by then," Gabe replied. "We gotta talk though, about everything."

"We've got time now," said Patrick. 

Gabe smiled, and it was small but it was there. "Okay. Where do we start?"

* * *

 

Gabe was nervous. Last week, he'd been sort of single and had no plans regarding family. And now he was meeting a little kid who was going to be his son. The story had been simple. The three of them had more resources together, and since all their families were on the other side of the country, it wouldn't hurt to have a third person around. 

He'd thought for sure the social worker would Google his name and immediately tell him to get the fuck out. But instead, she had him fill out a questionnaire and interviewed him. Mostly about what his plans were, and how he would contribute to the household. At the end of the  interview, she said, "I must say Mr. Saporta, your previous history would make me hesitant to place a child with you."

Gabe winced at that, but she continued, "But you've made significant life changes and improvements to your attitude over the past few years. So I'm going to approve you meeting the boy."

He sighed with relief. "Thank you." 

"I'll have Mr. Toro and Mr. Stump introduce you, just to smooth things over. He can be a little hesitant about strangers." She told him.

"That's cool. Thanks again." When he left the office, he grinned at Ray and Patrick and said, "We're all set."

And now, they were at a park. Ray and Patrick were playing with the kid, while Gabe sat on a bench and watched. The kid liked the slide, that was for sure. Gabe laughed when he saw the kid fall in the sand for the fourth time, and still jump up and run up the stairs to go again. 

Patrick smiled and took his hand when the boy had come back, and he and Ray led him over to Gabe. He stood up, heart in his throat. Gabe really hoped the kid liked him.

"Sawyer, this is our friend Gabe. Can you say hi?" Ray asked. Sawyer's brown eyes stared up at Gabe, and for a minute he didn't think the kid was going to talk.

But then he said, " You're really tall! Can I go up on your shoulders?" And he was grinning. 

"Sure thing," Gabe said. Sawyer held his arms up, and Gabe picked him up around the middle. He placed Sawyer on his shoulders, and asked, "How's that?" 

"Wow! I can see the whole park from here!" Sawyer said excitedly. Gabe was careful to hold the kid's legs while turning around so he could see. “I’m a giant!”

“You sure are, look how much taller you are than Patrick!” Ray said. 

Sawyer giggled. “Daddy Patrick is short.”

Patrick put on a grumpy face, and said, “I’m not. You're too tall.”

“Uh-uh!” Sawyer was still laughing, and he tugged on Gabe’s hair. “Can you make me fly?”

Gabe raised an eyebrow and looked at Ray, who said, “He wants you to swing him around.”

“Oh yeah! I can totally do that!” Gabe replied. He carefully removed Sawyer from his shoulders, then making sure he had a good grip on him, swung the boy around so his legs were flying out. Sawyer laughed, and Gabe couldn't help grinning.

This felt right. In the park with his boyfriends, playing with a kid. He felt better than he had in weeks.

When Sawyer tired of it, Gabe put him down. He wobbled a little and fell right into Ray’s legs. Patrick helped him up, but Sawyer didn't seem to mind. Instead, he looked up at Gabe and said, “I wanna go again!”

“I swing you around too much you're gonna throw up, kiddo,” Gabe told him. Sawyer already looked a little green around the gills. 

“Not NOW, but I wanna do that again!” Sawyer insisted. 

“That won’t be a problem,” Gabe told him, grinning.

They had a picnic in the park, and Sawyer told Gabe everything that came to mind. He told Gabe how old he was (six and three quarters), what grade he was in, that he liked to draw dinosaurs, that he had a bunch of dinosaur toys at the group home. 

“And, and! Daddy Patrick and Daddy Ray are gonna take me home with them soon!” Sawyer said excitedly. 

“Yep, that's right! Just a few more weeks!” Patrick said, his smile as big as Sawyer’s.

“Sawyer,” said Ray, “How would you feel about Gabe moving in too?”

His eyes widened, and he looked at Gabe and asked, “Are Daddy Patrick and Daddy Ray adopting you too?”

Gabe laughed and said, “Yeah kinda.”

“So you're gonna be my big brother?!” Sawyer said, and he was grinning again. 

“More like an uncle,” Gabe told him. “I’m too old to be your brother.”

“Uncle is good!” Sawyer said, and he jumped up and tackled Gabe to the ground in a hug. Gabe laughed and hugged Sawyer back. He already loved this kid. 

He was sad when they had to drop him off, and on the way back to Patrick and Ray’s place he asked, “Daddy Patrick and Daddy Ray?” 

“Having him call one of us Dad and the other one Papa sounded kinda stupid,” Patrick said. 

“So we asked him what he'd like to call us and that's what he came up with,” Ray added. 

Gabe smirked. “I guess it’s a good thing none of us has a daddy kink or that could get awkward.”

“Oh my God SHUT UP!” Patrick said, and reached into the back seat to smack Gabe. Gabe just laughed. 

It had been a good day. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://talkingcinemalight.tumblr.com/)


End file.
